Keepers of Tradition
Keepers of Tradition is an expansion set for Vampire: The Eternal Struggle, published by White Wolf in 2008. Keepers of Tradition focuses on the Camarilla, and the set's four preconstructed starter decks feature the Brujah, Malkavian, Toreador and Ventrue clans. Two of the other Camarilla-affiliated clans (Nosferatu and Tremere) would each later share a starter deck with a different bloodline in the Heirs of the Blood expansion set. While the Gangrel were no longer in the Camarilla at this point in the Vampire: The Masquerade metaplot, they were still included in this set, although not to the same extent as the other six clans; additionally, they would not receive another starter deck of their own before V:TES was cancelled (their previous and only starter deck was for the Anarchs set). In 2018, Black Chantry Productions reprinted this set, including three new crypt cards: Hiram DeVries, Gwendolyn Fleming and Osric Vladislav. Card list New cards :A: Adana de Sforza; Agate Talisman; Aidan Lyle; Aleister Crowley; Alex Wilkins; Allanyan Serata; Alonso Petrodon; Andre LeRoux; Andrew Stewart; The Ankou; Arcane Appraiser; Ariadne; Arthur Denholm; Ashur Tablets :B: Baron Dieudonne; The Becoming; Beetleman; Bela; Benjamin Rose; Bernard, The Scourge; Beth Malcolm; Bethany Ray; Blood of Sandman; Bloody Mary; Bulscu :C: Carlak; Cassandra Langely, The Waif; César Holfield; Charismatic Aura; Childling Muse; Claus Wegener; Coterie Tactics; Count Zaroff :D: Dark Influences; Dark Mirror of the Mind; Deep Song; Dmitra Ilyanova; Don Caravelli; Don Cerro; Donald Cargill; Dr. John Dee; Dr. Solomon Grey :E: Emily Carson; Enkil Cog; Ephor; Epikasta Rigatos; Eugene; Eyes of Argus; Ezra Hawthorne :F: Fakir al Sidi; Federico di Padua; Fergus Alexander; Fleetness; Florentina Lengauer; Force of Personality; Foureyes; Frank Weisshadel; Freddy Gage :G: Gabrielle di Righetti; Garret; Gem Ghastly; Gerald Windham; Gotsdam, The Tired Warrior; Gracetius; Graham Gottesman; Gunnar; Gustaphe Brunnelle; Gustav Breidenstein; Gwyedd :H: Hardestadt; Harold Tanner; Herbert Westin; Heroic Might; Honest Abe; Horseshoes :I: Iris Bennett :J: Jack Tredagar; Jackson Asher; Jann Berger; Jeremy "Wix" Wyzchovsky; João Bilé; Johan Wrede; Johannes Castelein; Josef van Bauren; Joseph DiGiaccomo :K: Kalila; Karen Suadela; Kateline Nadasdy; Keller Thiel; Kevlar Vest :L: Leech; Light Intensifying Goggles; Lillian; Lindsay Yates; Lisé; Lodin (Olaf Holte); Loki's Gift; Lord Ephraim Wainwright; Lord Fianna; Lutz von Hohenzollern; Lynn Thomson :M: MacAlister Marshall; Mary Anne Blaire; Masdela; Mictlantecuhtli; Miguel Cordovera; Mistress Fanchon; Monastery of Shadows; Montecalme; Morel; Mouthpiece :N': Neonate Breach; New Carthage; Nichodemus; No Trace; Nocturn Theater :'O: The Oath; Old Friends; Ossian :P: Papillon; Paul Calderone; Pedrag Hasek; Perfect Paragon; Persona Non Grata; Philippe de Marseilles; Ponticulus; Portia :Q: none :R: Rafael de Corazon; Randall; Rathmere; Reginald Moore; Rego Motus; Reiner Stoschka; Repair the Undead Flesh; Robert Price; Rutor; Ruxandra :S: Santaleous; Scourge; Scourge of the Enochians; Sean Andrews; Sergei Voshkov, The Eye; Sheva Carr; Shiloh Marie, Vengeance; Slag; Soul Scan; Steadfastness; Still the Mortal Flesh :T: Tainted Spring; Talbot; Tara; Target Retainer; Tarrence Moore; Themistocles; Thomas De Lutrius; Tomaine; Torrent; Touch of Clarity; Troius; Tryphosa; Tyler McGill :U: Unmada :V: Vasily; Veles' Hunt; Victor Donaldson; Vidal Jarbeaux; Viktor, The Night General; Villein :W: Waiting Game; Walker Grimes; Warsaw Station; White Nights Massacre; William Thorbecke; Wrong and Crosswise :X-Y: none :Z: Zane; Zelios Reprinted cards :A: Aaron's Feeding Razor; Abomination; Academic Hunting Ground; Aching Beauty; Aid from Bats; Alastor; Al's Army Apparatus; Amaranth; Anarch Troublemaker; Anima Gathering; The Ankara Citadel, Turkey; Approximation of Loyalty; Arcane Library; Archon Investigation; Armor of Vitality; Arms Dealer; Art Museum; Assault Rifle; Asylum Hunting Ground; Aura Reading; Aura of Invincibility; Auspex :B: Backstep; Backways; Bang Nakh - Tiger's Claws; Behind You!; Beretta 9mm; Blade of Enoch; Bleeding the Vine; Blood Hunt; Blood Weakens; Bomb; Bounty; Bowl of Convergence; Brick Laying; Brujah Justicar; Brute Force; Bundi; Burst of Sunlight :C: Camera Phone; Can't Take It With You; Carrion Crows; Caseless Rounds; Celerity; Chain of Command; Change of Target; Charisma; Charming Lobby; Charnas the Imp; Claws of the Dead; Cloak the Gathering; Concealed Weapon; Conditioning; Contingency Planning; Cooler; The Coven; Crocodile's Tongue :D: Dawn Operation; Day Operation; Delaying Tactics; Delivery Truck; Dementation; Deny; Desert Eagle; Dive into Madness; Diversity; Dominate; Dominate Kine; Dragon's Breath Rounds; Drum of Xipe Totec :E: Eagle's Sight; Earthshock; Ecoterrorists; Effective Management; Elder Kindred Network; Eluding the Arms of Morpheus; Elysium: The Arboretum; Elysium: The Palace of Versailles; Elysium: Sforzesco Castle; The Embrace; Empowering the Puppet King; Enrage; Entrancement; Entrenching; Esgrima; Eyes of the Beast; Eyes of Chaos :F: Fame; Fast Hands; Fifth Tradition: Hospitality; Finding the Path; First Tradition: The Masquerade; Flesh of Marble; Flurry of Action; Forced Vigilance; Forgery; Form of Mist; Fortitude; Fourth Tradition: The Accounting; Fragment of the Book of Nod; Freak Drive; From a Sinking Ship; Frontal Assault :G: Gambit Accepted; Gather; Ghoul Retainer; Giant's Blood; Glancing Blow; Golconda: Inner Peace; Graverobbing; Gregory Winter :H: Harass; The Haunting; Haymaker; Heart of the City; Heart of Nizchetus; Helicopter; High Ground; High Museum of Art, Atlanta; Honor the Elders; Hostile Takeover; Immortal Grapple; Improvised Flamethrower; Indomitability; Instability; Instinctive Reaction; Into Thin Air; IR Goggles; Ivory Bow :J: Jackie Therman; Jake Washington (Hunter); Justicar Retribution :K: Keep It Simple; Kindred Intelligence; Kindred Spirits; Kine Resources Contested; King's Rising; KRCG News Radio :L: The Labyrinth; Leadership Vacuum; Learjet; Leverage; Liberty Club Intrigue; Life in the City; Lightning Reflexes; Loyal Street Gang :M: Madness Network; Magazine; Magic of the Smith; Majesty; Major Boon; Malkavian Justicar; Malkavian Prank; Mark V; Martinelli's Ring; Mask of a Thousand Faces; Meat Hook; Metro Underground; Millicent Smith, Puritan Vampire Hunter; Mind Rape; Minor Boon; Minor Irritation; Mirror Walk; Momentum's Edge; Monocle of Clarity; Movement of the Slow Body; Muddled Vampire Hunter; Murmur of the False Will :N: National Guard Support; New Management; Nod; Nosferatu Bestial; Nosferatu Justicar; NRA PAC :O: Obfuscate; On the Qui Vive; Owl Companion :P: Perfectionist; Petra Resonance; Phased Motion Detector; Pier 13, Port of Baltimore; Poison Pill; Political Ally; Potence; Powerbase: Chicago; Powerbase: Montreal; Praxis Seizure: Atlanta; Praxis Seizure: Chicago; Praxis Seizure: Houston; Praxis Seizure: Miami; Praxis Seizure: Washington, D.C.; Presence; Protected Resources; Psyche!; Psychic Veil; Public Trust; Pursuit :Q: Quick Meld :R: The Rack; Raven Spy; Read Intentions; Reins of Power; Relentless Pursuit; Renegade Garou; Resist Earth's Grasp; Rowan Ring; Rumors of Gehenna :S: Scattershot; Scorn of Adonis; Scrounging; Seal of Veddartha; Second Tradition: Domain; Seduction; Sengir Dagger; Sense the Savage Way; Serenading the Kami; Shape Mastery; Shattered Mirror; Sixth Tradition: Destruction; Slam; Sleep of Reason; Sleep Unseen; Slum Hunting Ground; Smiling Jack, The Anarch; Sniper Rifle; Soak; Social Ladder; Society of Leopold; Sonar; Soul Gem of Etrius; Special Report; Specialization; The Spirit's Touch; Spying Mission; Storm Sewers; Stunt Cycle; Stutter-Step; The Summoning; Suppressing Fire; Sword of Nuln; Sword of Troile :T: Talbot's Chainsaw; Tapestry of Blood; Taste of Vitae; Taunt the Caged Beast; Telepathic Misdirection; Temptation of Greater Power; Tension in the Ranks; Theft of Vitae; Third Tradition: Progeny; Toreador Grand Ball; Toreador Justicar; Torn Signpost; Torpid Blood; Tremere Justicar :U: Undying Tenacity; The Unmasking; Uptown Hunting Ground :V: Vast Wealth; Veil the Legions; Veneficorum Artum Sanguis; Ventrue Headquarters; Ventrue Justicar; Vessel; Victim of Habit; Voice of Madness; Vulnerability :W: Walk of Flame; Warzone Hunting Ground; Wash; Weather Control; Weighted Walking Stick; Wendell Delburton (Hunter); Will of the Council; Winchester Mansion; Wooden Stake :X: XTC-Laced Blood :Y: Year of Fortune :Z: Zillah's Valley; Zoning Board; Zoo Hunting Ground Artists Attila Adorjany, Rob Alexander, Sam Arraya, Michael Astrachan, Scott M. Bakal, Paul Ballard, Edward Beard, Jr., Melissa Benson, Peter Bergting, Joel Biske, John Bridges, Pete Burges, Avery Butterworth, Juan Calle, Steve Casper, Mike Chaney, Sandra Chang, Kari Christensen, Marian Churchland, Trevor Claxton, Becky Cloonan, Julie Collins, Alejandro Collucci, Erica Danell, Mike Danza, David Day, Jim Dibartolo, Dimple, Michael Dixon, Mike Dringenberg, Alexander Dunnigan, Talon Dunning, Steve Ellis, Richard Kane Ferguson, Scott Fischer, Kaja Foglio, Dan Frazier, Jenny Frison, Randy Gallegos, Mike Gaydos, Daniel Gelon, Eric Gist, Craig Grant, Fred Harper, Jeff Holt, Fred Hooper, Quinton Hoover, Mike Huddleston, Heather Hudson, Imaginary Friends Studios, Travis Ingram, Becky Jollensten, Leif Jones, Veronica Jones, Eric Kim , Hannibal King, Scott Kirschner, Mathias Kollros, Cos Koniotis, Kyri Koniotis, Heather Kreiter, Eric LaCombe, Patrick Lambert, Clint Langley, Brian LeBlanc, Nicola Leonard, Vince Locke, Eric Lofgren, Greg Loudon, Larry MacDougall, Warren Mahy, Thomas Manning, Marco Marzoni, Chet Masters, Kevin McCann, Patrick McEvoy, Jeremy McHugh, Chris McLoughlin, Harold Arthur McNeill, Robert McNeill, Jeff Menges, Ken Meyer, Jr., Ben Mirabelli, Monte Moore, Peter Morbacher, Ted Naifeh, Thomas Nairb, Jim Nelson, Mark Nelson, Nilson, Justin Norman, William O'Connor, Margaret Organ-Kean, Glenn Osterberger, Efrem Palacios, Jim Pavelec, Mark Poole, Steve Prescott, Ginés Quiñonero, Mike Raabe, Alan Rabinowitz, Dave Roach, Christopher Rush, Javier Santos, Juan Antonio Serrano Garcia, Tony Shasteen, Douglas Shuler, Christopher Shy, Greg Simanson, Dan Smith, Matt Smith, Lawrence Snelly, Brian Snoddy, Ron Spencer, Chris Stevens, James Stowe, Ed Tadem, Durwin Talon, Mathias Tapia, Mark Tedin, Né Né Thomas, Richard Thomas, Josh Timbrook, Andrew Trabbold, Drew Tucker, Susan Van Camp, Pete Venters, Franz Vohwinkel, matrix von z, Aaron Voss, Bryon Wackwitz, Karl Waller, Tom Wänerstrand, Michael Weaver, Amy Weber, Roel Wielinga, Brad Williams, L. A. Williams, Kieran Yanner Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Category:2008 releases